


Follow You

by ItsAkira (Nasharuu)



Series: Pegoryu Week 2019 Prompts [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's parents suck, Because Akira is feeling shitty, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2019, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Ryuji being a good boi, Yes I'm naming the parts after songs fight me, phonecalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira
Summary: Ryuji and Akira miss each other, but no distance is too big for both of them-------------------------------------------------------------------Fourth day of the Pegoryu Week 2019 promptDay 4: Far Far Away





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot to finish this yikes...

**Day 4: Far Far Away.**

Ryuji woke up at the sound of a  _ buzz _ nearby. He tired brown eyes fluttered open with a frown.

_ Who the fuck was calling him at this hour? _

He grabbed the godforsaken device and squinted at the artificial light. The screen reflected the picture of a black haired boy with a cat filter picture making a peace sign. The blond quickly woke up.

_ Akira! _

He answered the call with an enthusiasm coming out of nowhere. 

“Hey..” he said, voice hoarse and low from sleep. It was 3 am in the morning and he didn’t want to wake up him mom.

_ “Hi ‘Wuji,”  _ replied the raven from the other side, voice filled with endearment. The blond blushed adorably at the pet name.  _ “Sorry for calling at this hour” _

“It’s ok man,” mentioned the blond as his eyes looked out the window. The sky was a shade of purple and the sun hasn’t risen yet. “But you could have waited for a more decent time to wake me up, y’know”

A soft laugh emerged from the raven, causing Ryuji’s heart to skip a beat at the sound. He missed his boyfriend so much.  _ “Yeah.. sorry again. But I just… wanted to hear your voice,” _ said Akira, now more shy than a few minutes before. Ryuji could tell that he was blushing.  _ “I miss you” _

“I miss you lots too, ‘Kira” he felt like shit all this weeks without the frizzy haired boy. He tried to convince his parents to let him stay on Tokyo, but sadly he couldn’t and he had to leave his friends, his  _ family _ behind. They have been planning on moving together after Akira finished highschool, free from his parents’ clutches.

“Are you going to come here for Golden Week?” 

_ “I’m not sure, honey”  _ replied Akira with a sigh  _ “my parents are really strict and.. I doubt they’ll let me go” _

“Oh c’mon man! They should cut you some slack. Or what did they preten’ to do huh? Leave ya chained to your house on a week off?” complained the blond, growing annoyed at Akira’s parents. First they ship their son to Tokyo and cut any contact with him for a year, only to prohibit him to even leave for a week.

_ “I’ll try, Ryu. But I can’t make promises”  _ he could hear his boyfriend’s defeat on his voice. There has to be something they can do..

“Look. if ya shitty parents can’t let you come to us, then  **we** go to you!” 

_ “Ryuji..”  _

“I can call the others or go there myself. But there’s no way I’ll spend Golden Week without ya” there was a prolonged silence on the other line, and he was worried that Akira might hang up, until a small but audible sniffle echoed through the line.

_ “I love you so much, Ryuji. You didn’t have to…”  _ he heard Akira’s wavery voice. The blond felt his face heat up and his heart thump on his chest like he ran a marathon. A sharp smile made its way on his face.

“Anything for you, ‘Kira”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he was sure that the front door was closed, Morgana made his way to the former leader’s door, his paws prying open the door. “Joker?” he called on, eyeing the lump on the bed. No response. The feline took his silence as a way to enter, slowly walking to the bed and jumping in. he nudged the lump with his nuzzle. “Joker.. Are you ok?”

“No Mona..” came the response, barely a whisper and devoid of emotions. Morgana sighed, carefully making his way to the other side of the bed and sneaking inside the covers. His head popped out on the other side, in front of Akira’s face. He could see the faded tear marks on his owner’s features.

“I’m sorry.. I wish I could do something” mourned the cat, his ears flopping over his head. Akira’s grey eyes, now a dull color, landed on Morgana as he lifted a hand to pet the animal.

“It’s ok Morgana.. Even if you could do something I doubt it would make a change…” 

Akira didn’t despised his parents, it’s just that he wished they cared. He has seen other parents act differently towards their children. He remembers spending time with The Dojimas when he couldn’t stay at home and even if Nanako-chan’s father wasn’t there all the time for her, they at least acted like family. Not like his parents did. They barely treated him like his son after the probation fiasco. 

Like he expected, his parents denied him to go back to Tokyo for Golden Week, even ignored his pleas and walked right out the door to one of their many business meetings, leaving Akira to wail on his room like the weakling he was.

He wasn’t Joker anymore. Just good old alone, meek and broken Akira Kurusu with a cat he almost didn’t get to keep. The boy he always was.

His self-depreciation didn’t lasted long, as a  _ thud _ on his window scared the living daylight out of him and Morgana. 

“What was that!?” yelled the feline when another came back. Akira left his cocoon of self pity and walked near the window, jumping as another, now clearly seeing that the object crashing on the glass was a pebble, thumped on the window. He saw to his backyard to see who or what threw pebbles at his window and his couldn’t believe his eyes.

Right there, on the small grassland of his house with the biggest grin on his face, was Ryuji Sakamoto, his  _ boyfriend _ , in the flesh.

“Ryuji!? What is he doing here?” Akira didn’t answered, making a bolt out of his room and into the backyard, ignoring the fact that he was barefoot, to dash towards his significant other. Both boys clashed together, falling to the slightly damp earthland below.

“What a way to greet me, huh” said the blond, out of breath after the fall.

“What.. how?” asked the frizzy haired boy, shifting to look at Ryuji. The blond giggled and pecked the raven’s lips, looking back at him with adoration in his eyes.

“Told ya if they didn’t let you come, I’ll go to you,” said Ryuji, his arms wrapping around the raven’s torso “No matter how far away, I’ll come to you” 

Akira felt his eyes sting, throwing himself to his boyfriend with a tight hug and letting the small tears of happiness flow freely down his face. 

Not even distance could separate them.

And Akira was glad that Ryuji would cross them if it meant to be by his side

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have day 5 started and tomorrow I start school. rip me
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
